The Dango's Sonata
by shourin
Summary: In which Souji sings to entertain his fukuchou, well kind of... HijiOki - definitely.


This fic has no point whatsoever

This fic has no point whatsoever. I had the urges of writing this after watching PMK and listening to this… annoying song. it is the ending song for _Clannad _and the title is _'Dango Daikazoku'_. This song however had been translated to make it easier to understand. You can d/load the song in my profile then you can experience the irritations. Laughs Out Loud…

Disclaimer: PMK or '_Dango Daikazoku'_ is not mine.

**The Dango's Sonata.**

It was a very fine afternoon; the refreshing spring breeze carried the sakura petals in its flight, fluttering the sky in its ethereal pinkish glory. The smoke of his tobacco dissipated into the air and the sun shine warmly. The barracks was in its peaceful state, aside from occasional sounds of shinai and boken hitting each other.

But for him, that was the music to his ears.

A couple of heartbeat later, the shoji to his room slid a bit, revealing a purple pupil peeking between the slit.

"What do you want, Souji?" asked Hijikata Toshizou to one of his subordinates. Instead of answering his 'officer' like he was supposed to, Okita Souji slid the shoji wider, grinning hugely and enters his vice commander's room uninvited. In his hand was a tray consisting 2 cups of tea, and a plate of dangos. He put everything on the table and sit beside him, asking casually whether his vice commander wants the tea or dangos.

Hijikata just took his cup of tea and sipped it quietly. The dangos left untouched. They stay like that in silent, content with the weather, and each other presence.

In Hijikata's opinion, such wonderful afternoon as this should not be wasted, and there's nothing more suitable than writing a few good haiku to celebrates the tranquillity.

And so, he took out his sacred book of haiku and began to write a character. His brows furrowed in concentration.

Okita Souji, meanwhile, just sits in silence while sipping his tea occasionally. His fingers idly played with the dango stick, peering at his vice commander's antics from under his bangs.

Then slowly, Souji starts to sing, in a very soft voice…

"_Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family…"_

There were no reactions from his fukuchou. Slowly he continues…

"_The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango,_

_The Mid-Autumn Festival dango that tends to dream a little…"_

A sweat drop appears on Hijikata's head. Snickering to himself, Souji continued singing.

"…_The prim sesame dango, the four dango on a skewer  
Everyone, everyone comes together and it's a family of hundreds…"_

More sweat drops appear on his fukuchou's head. Smilling to himself, Souji continued pushing his luck.

"…_The baby dango is always within happiness  
The aged dango has its eyes narrowed…"  
_

Instead of sweatdrops, a hint of veins throbbed on Hijikata's forehead. Grinning hugely, Souji sings the chorus with vigor.

"_The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring!"_

More veins throbbed on Hijikata's forehead. Even his fingers that held the brush starts to shake slightly.

"…_They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together…"_

"ENOUGH!!" hollered Hijikata Toshizou, as he stand and turn around to face Souji - only to find the petite young man in the middle of clapping his hand according to his so called song. The dangos were all arranged in a round happy environment on the plate. Irritated, the said vice commander snapped his brush in two – the ink splattered on his yukata. His breath heaving in his chest.

Souji just look at his fukuchou with his huge purple puppy eyes and said innocently…

"Dango?"

Silence.

Then slowly Hijikata Toshizou sat on the tatami floor, sulking childishly.

"Now say 'Ahhh…'"

**The End.**

A/N: I know that most of you had known these term, but these are just for formality purposes.

_Shinai_ – bamboo sword

_Boken_ – wooden sword

_Shoji _– sliding door

_Dango_ - a Japanese dumpling made from rice flour, some of them are sweet and It is often served with green tea.

_Haiku_ – poem

_Fukuchou_ – vice commander

It's good if you would be a very generous person and click the review button underneath, just to make me happy.


End file.
